


A Tail of Two and Were They Go

by ShadowWolfSky01



Category: Original Work
Genre: <- thats just becky's story though, (And Aiden and Like Most People From the Shitty Universe), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Becky/getting cucked, Becky/this cool rock she found, Character Development, Elves fuckin slap, F/F, F/M, Horny Character (Its Becky), LEGIT THERE IS GOOD WEREWOLVES AND SHITTY WEREWOLVES, Lesbian Character, M/M, Omega Verse, Shitty Universe Alphas are assholes I am so fucking sorry, Shitty Werewolf Novel, Two universes, Vampire Politics, Vampire Racism, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf/Elf - Relationship, Werewolves, becky no! T I T T Y, deadass this is a parody of shitty werewolf novels, enraging gods is not how to spend your saturday becky, im so sorry I have to tag that, lesbian werewolf, that is the point, universe swap, written like an old straight cis het catholic right wing white man wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfSky01/pseuds/ShadowWolfSky01
Summary: Becky Meyers is an omega werewolf in a world filled with curses and secrecy. Jessie of the Dappled Fang Pack is a werewolf that lives in a world filled with magic and wonder. Neither of them have ever met and that is how it should have been, after all, they lived in completely different universes. When Becky accidentally angers a god and triggers a shift between their worlds to occur, the two must work together to appease the enraged god, even if they’re universes apart.NOTE: this is a parody on shitty werewolf novelsNOTE 2: Unfortunately we have to tag A/B/O because of the a fore mentioned themes of shitty werewolf novels
Relationships: Henry Kelvalur Zinwynn Sarven Wransys Balixdor/James of the Dappled Fang Pack, Will Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Tail of Two and Were They Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky wants dick and fucks up

Atmosphere has always been important when it comes to putting on a show. It changes everything; in this case, it changed a simple joke to a downright challenge. This was the exact reason why this odd group of college students was sitting by a fire, watching the sun go down and feeling the wind whip up. Weather like this blew secrets into the ears of whoever decided to listen and pushed a slight yet drowning terror into the hearts of those who weren’t careful. 

This was the absolutely  _ perfect _ atmosphere for a haze. 

But it was also the perfect atmosphere to spook hapless girls such as Becky Meyers. The fire gave the group some warmth, but it still made her hair stand on her arms, making the college sophomore wish she had brought something to keep warm. Unfortunately, omegas like her didn't get any sort of warm fur, though this was probably the only time she had ever wished to have that horrible body hair. Even still she suppressed a shiver, she couldn’t look like a coward in front of Aiden, she needed to impress him! Not only that but she needed to be on his good side. She needed it more than anything. She needed  _ him _ more than anything... and if she had any luck, she might actually get to be protected, or even held, by those muscles of his. Always in good shape, as big as pumpkins…. Strong enough to break watermelons… Perfect form for an Alpha. The dream mate if you will. Any omega would be lucky to have him, and she planned to be that lucky one.

  
Becky was snapped out of her daydream by one of Aiden’s friends, voicing his concerns; ‘’Hey, did the Freshmen get lost or somethin’?’’ This caused a bit of a stir as the group started murmuring to each other. Some turned their heads and looked towards the forest, others simply exchanged glances. Amongst the chattering, her own friend, Vanessa, spoke up, “Should we send someone to go look for them?” Despite the fact that she was using her usual bored tone, the indifferent seeming girl did show signs of being genuinely concerned. This surprised Becky, honestly. In no part of her mind was any concern for the freshmen, she figured that the rest of the cool kids didn't really care about the safety of who they were hazing, just like her. Pushing aside her own possible selfishness, a realization occurred to the blonde.  
  
“I’ll go!” Becky had said, a little too enthusiastically. Everyone's heads turned and looked at Becky, who had practically screamed her offer to volunteer. For extra emphasis, she had stood straight up, hoping to catch Aiden's attention within this perfectly kind-hearted task. See! She could show just as much care as him! They were basically meant for each other! What a way to prove herself to Aiden. Unfortunately, it was also one of the stupidest ways out there to fulfill her goal. Of course, she hadn't realized this fact yet and was just thinking about impressing her beloved. This was only made worse when her daydreamy thoughts were cut short by that husky voice of molasses that belonged to her future mate.  
  
“Woah really? Thanks, Becky!” Aiden replied, looking Becky up and down with his signature toothy grin, almost like he was showing off his brilliant fangs just to her. He verbally paused for a moment before adding to his earlier exclamation, “When you come back, maybe I could give you… a reward.’’ At the word reward, he gave a wink and tilt of the head, exactly what's needed to make the omega absolutely melt. That was all the incentive she needed.

  
The infatuated blonde practically skipped right into the dreary forest. She was far too happy to notice just why this was the place they had decided to stick the freshmen. Ignoring any and all of the ominous noises, or rustling bushes, Becky quickly made her way down the path, ready to show she was deserving of that reward. A smile on her face, laughter seeping from her lips. But that wasn’t meant to last as one wrong step into a rather thick spot of mud full halted her newfound sunshine demeanor and turned it sour. This was enough to fully drag her back into reality, right in the middle of a spooky forest that she, before this, had no intention of going into. Unfortunately, there was no backing out now, because she was super lost already, and didn’t know the way out. So there she went, quickly making her way through the damp forest so that she could hopefully get this nightmare over with and jump right into the heaven that was Aiden’s arms. 

As she attempted to complete the task she had been gifted, the omega ended up having a few mishaps. Such as when she nearly slipped on the slick mud that made up the path, but managed to catch herself on a nearby tree branch. After that, she should have learned to be more careful, but alas she instead found herself nearly getting hurt at nearly every turn. It was only made worse when she would step on fallen branches and startle herself, or when she took every single shake of a leaf as a sign of an incoming threat.

As she traveled deeper into this wild land, it felt as if the forest was closing in around her, and the shadows were reaching for her with long, spindly fingered hands. In this burst of sudden awareness, it seemed like the natural sounds were getting louder and louder, and that the far off shapes were making more and more haunting figures. Every few seconds, it seemed as if an owl hooted right next to her ear, every few minutes something scattered loudly through some dead leaves and every time she turned her head to look at either, a bush moved and made her go right back to watching where she just was. Finally, she had had enough when something fell from a and landed right in front of her, a dead rat. She screamed in horror, tears welling up in her eyes, she needed to get out! She was only an omega, she wasn’t brave! She was weak and she needed protection, she needed Aiden!

But when she screamed and took a step back, which had only succeeded in making her fall on her ass, she heard the murmurs of what she assumed were the freshmen. She couldn’t make out the words specifically, but the voices sounded like the annoying one that had been part of the reason the hazing was happening in the first place. As she attempted to figure out the source of the voices, a light broke through the forest. It was strong enough to remind her of a flashlight being shone directly in her face. She scrambled to get to her feet, and with shaky legs, made her way towards the light while calling out, “Hey! Please come here! We need to get out!”  
  
The only response she was met with was laughter. Children’s laughter. It seemed so young, but so, so annoying.  
  
“Hey, this isn’t funny! Come here! I need to get back and get my stupid reward--” Becky had started running towards the laughter but it seemed that whoever that laughter belonged to had also broken out into a sprint. The laughter changed tones, sounding a bit more taunting, like it was having fun watching her struggle. Of course, just when she thought she had finally reached the source, she tripped on a root and fell into a hole. 

On the way down, her shirt got caught and ripped on a sharp rock at the side of the pitfall, and as she landed on her side, a small part of her poor departed top remained dangling on the exact thing that destroyed it. But it turned out that wasn’t the only thing shredded during the fall. Becky groaned as she got up, feeling a searing pain in her side. She reached for the place that was the root of the sensation, only to feel a sort of warm liquid. “Oh great. Of course, I snagged both myself _and_ my favorite shirt.” She mumbled to herself, looking at her now red-stained hands. But as she regained her bearings and looked around, trying to find a way to climb out, a light shone out from a small tunnel. The light was similar to the one she had seen before, which did make her a bit wary. There was also the fact that it was way too low to walk into and she would need to crawl to even be able to enter.  
  
Assessing her options, she couldn’t see any other way to go except through the small passage. So in she went, on her hands and knees, crawling forward. If Vanessa had been here she’d be making a comment about the light at the end of the tunnel, and how maybe Becky was just gonna die, but the bleach blonde buried those thoughts before they could get to her. Instead, she focused on how the dirt was cold and wet against her hands, how the ground kept making horrible squelching noises each and every time she inched forward, and how she was really starting to regret going in here; but as she reached the end of the tunnel, she spotted something rounded and small sticking out from the wall that marked the end of the tunnel. It took some squinting to realize that the object before her was a crystalline stone stuck into the dirt wall. It was multicolored, shiny and absolutely glimmering, almost like a very tiny sun. It honestly looked like some kind of expensive gemstone, and Becky couldn’t help but think it would look beautiful on a necklace.

Unable to help herself, the omega reached forward and grabbed it, passing her fingers over the carved in markings. They reminded her of leaves and various flowers, but she couldn’t quite pick out which kinds. They seemed familiar yet… off.

“Hey, we heard screaming!” A voice, while slightly muffled by the tunnel, interrupted her musings and stole Becky’s attention, causing her to immediately back out of the small space. It had come from somewhere above the pitfall, that much she knew. That meant that she had to get their attention. The girl, while slipping the stone into her shorts’ back pocket, got to her feet and screamed, “Yeah, down here!”  
  
She could hear the sounds of running for a moment before being met with the sight of several freshmen looking down into the pit directly at her. They all stared for a second before one of the boys scrambled to get down on his stomach and reached out his hand to the omega below. Becky reached as far upwards as she could, and just barely grasped the boy's hand. The freshman helped her out, pulling her upwards up to the surface. By the time she was out she was covered in even more dirt and wasn't feeling the best pain wise. Thankfully the dutiful boy who had helped her out also helped brush the dirt off her. Of course, the girl noticed as his hands got a little too close to her boobs, but she couldn't blame him. She had a rockin bod’ and a pretty sizable chest.

In the corner of her eye, she could see the other freshmen giving the one who had actually helped her out, a bunch of thumbs-ups and smirks. Good to know she’s so sought after. “Thank you boys” she shot the group a wink, before looking around; “Now won’t one of you take the lead? Camp is just back that way” Becky motioned to the direction she had come from while she gave a sweet smile and puppy dog eyes. It worked just as she hoped it would and she was led out of the forest by a couple of strong boys. During the journey back no one had really said anything except for a couple of whispers between the freshmen. Two of them stared at the hot blonde’s midriff, seeing as she wasn’t exactly wearing a shirt anymore, and three others kept looking forward, murmuring between themselves. Still, Becky was glad they hadn’t asked any questions because if it wasn’t the freshmen who had called out to her, then who was it? Their voices were less than childish now that she heard them again so there was no way it could have been them.

“Becky, The Boys!” Aiden called out, smiling and flexing his huge muscles. Oh wait no he had just been waving, but it did feel like quite the gun show. “Glad to know you have made it out in one piece.”  
“Yeah, we’re glad too, man.” One started with a sort of relief in his voice. It was the annoying one, Becky noted, ‘’There was something following us and trying to lure us. Pretty sure it was a bloodsucker. God knows these guys would do anything to get their hands on one of us.’’ This really caught her attention, had they heard the voice too? If so was it really a vampire?   
“Yeah, man! My girlfriend told me one tried luring her into his house so he could suck at her or somethin’. Disgusting is what they are.” Another boy chimed in, nudging his friend with his shoulder.  
  
Mumbling echoed through the group, most in agreement with what had just been said, some in a bit of refuting but those were silenced quickly by their peers. But soon enough the excitement of the return of the freshmen died down and the group slowly started wandering away from each other. This was exactly when Becky could give her attention to the only man she cared about, Aiden, who was already watching her. As she looked over and met his eyes, it struck her just how hungry he seemed. Like a predator about to pounce on fresh prey. Just the idea of it got her blushing like mad and at least a little riled up. Oh, how she had dreamed of this very moment.

“You okay Becky? You’re bleeding,” He pointed out, staring at her side where blood was pooling down. 

Shit! She was still bleeding. She blushed more and coughed a bit before answering, “Yeah, tripped on a root…” She began to fidget with her hair as she spoke and didn’t meet Aiden’s eyes nearly as much as before.  
Before the alpha could reply another person cut into the two’s conversation. “Alright, Blushy, come on, I’ll fix you up.” The voice was from Vanessa. She grabbed the blonde’s arm and rolled her eyes. Vanessa dragged her best friend away, looking unhappy about all the attention she was getting from the popular boy. 

Vanessa motioned for Becky to sit in the back of her truck, and as she looked through her medical supplies for some bandages and rubbing alcohol, she mumbled to herself about how utterly stupid her best friend could be. Normally, Becky would be hurt, but she was pretty used to it coming from the beta, that’s just how Vanessa was. She cared way more than she showed, and honestly, the blonde found that kinda charming.  
  
When Vanessa finally spoke up, she started off with a heavy sigh, “What really happened, Becky?”she asked as she cleaned the deep wound that had been inflicted on her best friend’s side with rubbing alcohol. She ignored the hissing Becky let out as she took the wet rag over the gash several times, “You didn’t just trip.” The black-haired model looked up at her friend’s face for a moment just to raise her brow, before going back to attending to her side.  
“Well, I _did_ trip... _Theeennnn_ I fell down a hole.” She admitted, blushing in embarrassment.   
“Thought so-’’  
  
“WOAH, VANESSA’S A SWIMSUIT MODEL?” Excited yelling came from over by the firepit. It seemed it was a couple of rather horny boys who didn't know the kind of reputation the girl they were yelling about had, “Dude, you need to show us the magazines, I bet she looks killer--”  
  
With some cursing, Vanessa quickly got to her feet, nearly dropping the medical supplies she was holding. It took her a moment to set down the bandages, but after getting them out of her hands she turned to storm over to those good for nothing assholes… however, she took another pause just before she did. This pause was just so she could shoot a look at her friend that said ‘stay there while I go beat up some overly curious freshmen.’ The troublesome omega didn’t quite get the message, and as her beta best friend went to go deal with the issue, the blonde hopped off the trunk and stretched. No way was she just going to sit still and watch from afar, she had to follow to see the real fun. This sort of stuff was always fun to watch, it was something that happened ever since they were both kids. Boys just couldn't keep their mouths shut about Vanessa.

But as she tried to follow the tall black haired girl, Becky noticed her vision growing hazy. Her head felt like it was empty and she was seeing double. Even more worrying was that she started seeing something appear for a moment before disappearing again. Then she started to hear people she didn't recognize, laughing, talking, cursing. Then the scent of barbeque hit her like a truck, and she felt the warm sun on her skin, despite it being past sundown. ‘What’s happening?’ that was the last thought Becky could manage, directly before passing the hell out.

  
She didn’t know how long she was out, but judging by the fact that the sun was shining down on her? It was a while. But she didn't exactly care about the time it currently was, as many other oddities caught her attention. Such as, when she opened her eyes, someone who looked a lot like Aiden but blonde with glasses was staring at her as if she was an imposter. So she looked right back at him as if he was an imposter. Then she noticed that the weird nerd version of Aiden wasn't the only one looking at her, there were others, all of whom she had never seen in her life.   
  
Becky had no idea what to do, so she screamed.


End file.
